heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Accusation/Gallery
Gallery Images Boog accidentally driving all of forest animals to the hunting grounds.jpg|Boog accused of driving all of forest animals to the hunting grounds, which it's just an accident. Mr. Toad was framed.jpg|Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad was framed by Mr. Winkie for trading the stolen red motor car to him and his weasel bandits who did actually stolen the red motor car. Simba was accused of the murder of his father.jpg|Simba was accused by Scar for the murder of his father, Mufasa, who was killed by Scar. Kovu was framed by Zira for leading Simba into an ambush.jpg|Kovu accused of leading Simba into an ambush, which he was framed by Zira Woody accused of pushing Buzz Lightyear out of the window on purpose.jpg|Woody accused of pushing Buzz Lightyear out of the window on purpose, which was just an accident. Circus Bugs.jpg|Flik is accused by Circus Bugs for lying on them being warriors against grasshoppers. Flik accused of he lying to Princess Atta and the other ants about the Circus Bugs being Warriors.jpg|Flik accused of he lying to Princess Atta and the other ants about the Circus Bugs being Warriors, which P.T. Flea was in the hurry to bring them back. Jessie Accused.jpg|Jessie was accused by Woody for turning on the TV which sabotages his escape and his chance to get his arm back, which she was framed by the Prospector. Remy getting in trouble with Alfredo Linguini.jpg|Remy was accused by Alfredo Linguini for stealing the food for the rats, which was framed by accident of his brother, Emile. jim accused but tricked.jpg|Jim Hawkins accused when his confidence was low about failing to keep Mr. Arrow who was murdered by Scroop. Zyuranger episode 46.jpg|Zyurangers accused of causing havoc in town, which they were framed by fake Zyurangers. John Smith 120.PNG.png|John Smith accused of murdering Kocoum, which he was framed by accident of Thomas. Moses being accused by Aaron of caring for the Hebrew slaves.jpg|Moses being accused by Aaron of caring for the Hebrew slaves, only to learn that he is one of the Hebrews. Iron Giant accused of using his laser eyes to hurt Hogarth.jpg|Dean McCopping accusing the Iron Giant of using his laser eyes to hurt Hogarth, which was an accident. Mr. Krabs was framed by Plankton of stealing Neptune's crown by selling it at the Shell City.jpg|Mr. Krabs accused of stealing Neptune's crown by selling it at the Shell City, which he was framed by Plankton. Cave_Dwelling_Sponge_089.png|Spongebob Squarepants accused of the destruction it had caused to Bikini Bottom, which he was framed by Spongy Spongy. Rodney Copperbottom getting in trouble with Mr. Gunk.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom accused of breaking the kitchen, which he was framed by accident of his invention, Wonderbolt. Puss in Boots was accused by the Spanish guard for attacking him.jpg|Puss in Boots was accused by the Spanish guard for attacking him while trying to stop Humpty Alexander Dumpty from robbing money. Snow_Queen_Hans.png|Elsa accused of takes over the kingdom and brings the winter, which it was just an accident. File:ChannelChasersPt1-601.jpg|Timmy Turner accused of vandalizing the Turner family house, which he was framed by Vicky. File:Underdog_framed_for_stealing_the_Gold_bricks.png|Underdog accused of stealing the gold bricks, which he was framed by Riff Raff. File:John_Stewart_on_trial.png|Green Lantern accused of destroying a planet, which he was framed by Kanjar Ro. Tom Robinson tearing up.jpg|Tom Robinson finally accused, when he told Atticus Finch that he did not rape Mayella Violet Ewell. File:Gordon_arrested.jpg|Commissioner Gordon accused of stealing the money and taking bribes from the warehouse, which he was framed by Rupert Thorne and Gil Mason. File:Krusty_Gets_Busted_30.JPG|Krusty the Clown accused of robbing the Kwik-E-Mart, which he was framed by Sideshow Bob. Duke arguring with Max for trying to get rid of him again.jpg|Max was accused by Duke of trying to get rid of him again, when he was only trying to reunite Duke with his previous owner with no ill intention as it was also an accident and for which he didn’t do at all, only to learn he died and a new family has moved into his house. File:Kyle_accidentally_framed_by_Mr._Hankey.png|Kyle Broflovski is accused of spreading poop in the whole bathroom, which he was accidentally framed by Mr. Hankey. Mayor Lionheart arrested.jpg|Mayor Lionheart was accused and arrested by Chief Bogo and the Animal police for turning innocent citizens into fearsome predators of savage, which he was framed by Dawn Bellweather as a part of her evil scheme. Imelda was accused by Miguel for ruining his life.jpg|Imelda was accused by Miguel for ruining his life by making him give up music and says she will never understand, which she didn't hate it before she sings her favourite ballad "La Llorona". Jack Dawson was framed by Cal Hockley for stealing the Heart of the Ocean.jpg|Jack Dawson accused of stealing the Heart of the Ocean, which he was framed by Cal Hockley. File:Mariosunimport11-419403_640w.jpg|Mario accused for using Graffiti in Isle Delfino, which he was framed by Bowser Jr. disguised as Shadow Mario. File:The_Powerpuff_girls_got_badly_locked.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls are accused for the crimes in the City of Townsville, which they were framed by the crooks disguised as the Powerpuff Girls. File:WOOHP_Agents.png|Sam, Clover and Alex accused for robbing every bank in Beverly Hills, which they were framed by Macker and his robot clones. File:Vlcsnap-2014-09-23-14h51m31s8.png|Stu Pickles accused of losing Angelica, which he was framed by Rex Pester. Ben_Throttle_tied_up.jpg|Ben Throttle is accused for the murder of Malcolm Corley, which he was being framed by Adrian Ripburger. File:You're getting on my bad side.png|Arnold Shortman is accused for mooning Principal Wartz, which he was accidently framed by Harold, Stinky and Sid. Garfield accused of eating an entire cheesecake.jpg|Garfield accused of eating an entire cheesecake, which he was framed by a baby wolf.. File:Bumblebee_gets_punished.jpg|Bumblebee was punished by Charlie Watson for messing her house which she told him to stay in the garage, which was an accident. Dawn framed up by Scott for stealing the other contestants' belongings.png|Dawn has been accused by Scott for stealing the other contestants' belongings, for which she was framed by him. Ahsoka framed.png|Ahsoka Tano being accused of bombing the Jedi Temple, while was framed by Barriss Offee. Videos Toy story Woody pushes Buzz out the window|Woody accused of pushing Buzz out the window on purpose, which it just an accident. Spongebob Squarepants Gets Arrested|Spongebob Squarepants accused of the destruction it had caused to Bikini Bottom, which he was framed by Spongy Spongy. The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 2004|Mr. Krabs accused of stealing Neptune's crown by sell it at the shell city, which he was framed by Plankton. Toy story 2 woody fights jessie|Woody accuses Jessie of turning on the TV, when she was framed by the Prospector. File:Iron Giant Almost Kills Hogarth|The Iron Giant accused of vaporizing Hogarth, which the Giant didn't mean to. File:Krusty The Clown Goes To Jail - The Simpsons|Krusty the Clown accused of robbing the Kwik-E-Mart, which he was framed by Sideshow Bob. File:Commissioner Gordon arrested|Commissioner Gordon accused of stealing the money and taking bribes from the warehouse, which he was framed by Rupert Thorne and Gil Mason. File:Underdog - "From Hopeless to Helpless" pts. 3&4 - 1965|Underdog accused of committing crimes in the city, which he was framed by his evil doppleganger, Tap Tap, the Chiseler in the Underdog episode, "From Hopless to Helpless". Category:Galleries